someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cold Link- Chapter 1: Chain Links
Note from the Author: I will be dividing these into 3 chapters since this story is sorta long. I have encountered a link on my computer that sends me into a long journey finding out what it is. Little did I know that this would hurt others. If you don't enjoy tales about deep sorrow, depression, and pain, I suggest you leave. Now. If you don't, you will become trapped in the same world I am currently in right now. The Day of Receiving It was a sunny Thursday day after school. My name is Austin Kleuber, and I am 14 years old. Me and my 2 best friends, Jarod Best and Michael Fray were walking home. Not a single cloud was in the sky. We talked a bit. Jarod: So guys, did you hear about it? Michael: About what? Jarod: The rumor of the Cold Link. They said a kid in Connecticut died 2 days ago while trying to figure out what the chain mail he got meant and where it came from. He was found in his room with his body pale white. The scary thing was that he was an African American. Me: Wow... Probably just some stupid rumor. Did you hear it from Sabrina? Jarod: Yeah, I did. Me: That figures. Sabrina is always making up crap just to feed other peoples' minds because they have nothing better to do. We kept on walking and eventually got to my house. It was surrounded by trees and 5 other houses were on my street. I live in Las Vegas, but somewhere away from the casinos. My house is at the state border, actually. I told my friends bye and went inside. My mom greeted me, and I said hi and went upstairs, as usual. I checked my laptop and checked my E-Mail because everyday I wait for my girlfriend who moved away 2 weeks ago to E-Mail me and she said she would when she completely moved in. I couldn't help but wait everyday, just to see a nearly empty inbox. I waited for a minute and realized she wouldn't message me today. As soon as I put my laptop down and was almost out the door, I heard the little ring telling me I got e-mail. I excitedly ran back to my laptop. I was disappointed when I seen a purple message. It said, "Codl Kiln". I figured out quickly it meant Cold Link. I laughed thinking it was my friends sending me the message. I checked who it was from. When I saw the name, it said it was a message sent from me. I chuckled more and read the message. It said: "Ná breathnú a thuilleadh. Ní le do thoil. Fhulaing mé cheana féin go leor." I was confused, wondering what language it was in. I read it again, but closer and made out a couple words to be Irish. I read out a couple words to be further, don't, suffered, and enough. I clicked the link under it, then my computer went black. It came back on, but the computer's language has been changed to again, what I read out to be Irish. I turned my computer off and went downstairs to grab an apple. I was hungry and need some brain food before I turn my computer back on. Starting with ROBLOX I let my little sister, Amy, play on my computer after I fixed the settings. She is 7 years old and is in love with a game that consists of lego like blocks named ROBLOX. She looked like a cat and was playing a game where she needs to jump over lava. She touched the lava. Normally when I watched her, the characters let out an "oof!", fall apart, and respawn. This time the game cussed when she got killed. From the speakers, we heard the S word, let's leave it at that. She was confused, then played again, and I was thinking of making her stop playing the game. She died again, The character looks at the screen and cusses the same word again. She tried to click the exit game button when more words came out. Game: "Don't you leave, sweetie. We are having fun." The character's head spins in a circle, instantly reminding me of the Exorcist. The character had an odd face that looked desperate. The character cussed once more and screamed at Amy. She started crying and ran out of the room. I stood there, shocked, then exited the game and contacted the ROBLOX admins. They said they don't know what ROBLOX is. I was furious and instantly uninstalled ROBLOX from my computer. I went to check on her and all of a sudden she had a slight bloody nose. I got her 2 tissues, one for the nose, and the other for the tears. I told her I uninstalled the game and tried to comfort her. It took me half an hour to calm her. She went back to my room and fell asleep in my bed. It was about 8:00 P.M. anyway, so it was almost her bedtime. I did some research on ROBLOX and the game. I made my own account and looked for the game without playing it. When I found the creator, I clicked his avatar and a message popped up saying, "User account terminated". I contacted ROBLOX one more time. They said what chilled me some... ROBLOX: Don't look further. Please Don't. I have already suffered enough. I went to Google Translate and put in the Irish words and translated it to English. The same message appeared. Someone is suffering, and it may be Amy. Google Eternity I went on Google to check my e-mail to investigate the Cold Link mail after school. When I got on Google, a message appeared saying, "Whole new experience! Secrets unlocked! The ulitmate search engine! Brand new future technology! New Google Eternity! Download here!" And a download link was next to the message. I need all the better tools I can gather to figure out what the Cold Link was. I clicked download and it gave me a warning saying that it required 4 GB of ROM space. My mouth dropped. I was shocked that it took up so much, so I decided I needed to delete my Minecraft files and old plan files for building tables and dressers and such. I put those onto my Harddrive and imported them to my mom's computer just in case the harddrive gets lost. It took 1 hour to download, then asked if I wanted to start. I said yes. I went through a tutorial then started to use it. Neon colors and amazing graphics tranformed my Google page. I looked up the Cold Link story just in case it was put on the internet. Sabrina does that too on her blog. I took me 2 minutes to do so because it wanted me to have a detailed search, so I added extra information. Only 2 pages off the web showed up. SabrinaFire.com, and Minecraft.net. I was confused by Minecraft being there. I clicked Minecraft then my computer blue screened. It had a message pop up with multiple loud screams, and said this: ERROR: COLD LINK UNIDENTIFYED. ERROR: POWER SUPPLY DAMAGED. ERROR: COLD LINK DEAD I reseted my computer when a random screamer of a zombie girl appeared. Google Eternity uninstalled itself. I look at my quick start menu. Empty and my name was replaced with "Cold Link". My computer was screwed up, but I was determined to look closer into this. This might take a while... Dangerous Over the weekend Amy has been growing ill. Everytime she sees my laptop she screams in fear. I left her room and turned my computer back on. My computer sparked a bit, giving me a slight shock. I turned on my laptop and I have a message that reads: ||| CLICK HERE ||| I clicked it and was brought to a website. MegaBrainXC.net. That was an odd name, but it was a website that addresses viruses. Maybe such as the Cold Link. I stood awake all night last night. I read that the Cold Link was a virus that addicts computer users to keep using their computers until they collapse. I am tired, but Amy is getting much more ill and I need to figure out this virus. The virus doesn't make people stay on the computer forever or anything... I need some sleep... But I know that the ROBLOX incident was something that involved the Cold Link. I am growing very drowsy... I haven't drank water for 2 days... Chain Links I woke up with my computer shocking me and a picture of a man was on the screen. The man's face... it was melting... he screamed in pain, and I scooted back. He screamed these words: Man: Why!? Why did you do that?! Stop looking for the cure! Please stop! I have suffered enough! He eventually fell on the ground and a dead figure was standing behind him. I look at my window and see a bloodied figure, but it quickly disappeared. I was shocked once again and fell unconcious. I woke up again to find my email on. I look to see that the Cold Link was sent to 7 other people, and each person provided 3 other links with those. I slowly clicked on one, and that 1 of 3 links provided 4 links. Then 5. Then 6. Everyone was a blank page until I ran across a webpage with flashing red and blue lights. I was still half asleep, but felt something was wrong. My mom ran in and was saying, Mother: Austin! Austin! Oh my gosh... AUSTIN! I felt myself shaking, and I heard Amy crying from the room saying she's dying. I last remember my mom saying 3 numbers... 911... I then dreamt Mom and Amy crying... They were saying, "Please stop looking further.... Please dont.... We have suffered enough... Everything fell black. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Series Category:Real Life